In the past, the use of monopropellants in gas generators has been limited due to the freezing points of the liquid monopropellants used. It is very desirable to have a liquid monopropellant composition that can be used in a gas generator at very low temperatures as well as at high temperatures. This would render the gas generator operable in practically any natural temperature environment.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide novel liquid onopropellant compositions.
Another object of this invention is to provide liquid monopropellant compositions that have freezing points that extend to -54.degree.C.
A further object of this invention is to provide a liquid monopropellant composition that has a low freezing point, yet the specific impulse of the liquid monopropellant is practically unchanged due to the freezing point depressants used in the liquid monopropellant.